westbrookfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Martin
Drake Martin, the hyper, optimistic kid whose only goal in life is to make friends with everybody, and make sure that no one is sad. Backstory Growing up, Drake was always his mother's favorite child, resulting in a lot of spoiling, and her calling Mason somewhat horrible things while he grew up. Despite this, as he got older, Drake started to realize how much Mason truly took care of, and started to respect his brother more. Kind of. For the most part, his life was uninteresting, but as he started to hangout with older kids who toted him around because he was "cute," Drake started to fall into some bad habits. In 8th grade, he started doing drugs and by 9th grade, as his mood shifted quicker than he could predict, he mainly started just taking painkillers to try and numb the pain. However, it only lasted so long before he ended up overdosing near the end of freshman year. A few months in rehab later and some therapy, and it was determined that he suffered from bipolar disorder, and he was put on medications to help with this. Of course, as soon as he was out, Drake was right back to taking whatever painkillers he could get his hands on. Season 1 Drake started off the year in style. Thanks to be such a social butterfly, he was asked by Principal Nona to help out with a new kid who was having a little trouble fitting in. Stu French, the new student from over the big pond that so far, with the help of his dorky neck tie, had successfully already gotten bullied. Drake's task was simple: befriend him and keep him safe from the bullies. After leaving the principal's office, the duo happened to come across the wonderful Kanen Fiaco. He sent an insult towards a couple kids insulting Stu's neck tie, and then offered some advice to Stu to stay away from both Drake and his brother, Mason. Very good advice, that sadly Stu did not heed after listening to Drake talk all about football and asking if he could come. And who was Drake to say no? Stu had talked himself up so by the time he got to the football field, Drake had this image in his head that Stu was the best football player in the world. So when Stu arrived, Mason couldn't help but laugh at the scrawny kid and make fun of him (and dub him "Happy Meal"). Stu annoyed by this then challenged Mason to a one-on-one, which Drake was highly convinced Stu would win. However, after upping the stakes and getting out there, it became apparent that Stu got football and soccer confused. And he ultimately lost, being tossed like a little rag doll. Drake chased after his new friend, trying to give him his nuggets back, but Stu said to leave him alone and ran away. Drake then attends the party of the year, at Ashton West's house. After making his rounds, he is then asked by a friend to do shots. The result of the shots is in instant fuzzy feeling for Drake, so he keeps going, until said friend dares him to kiss him. This instantly results in a crash from Drake, who excuses himself and takes off. By the next morning, he's slipped into a depressive episode from the alcohol. Thanks to this depressive episode, Drake then spends the next week in a cocoon in his bed, strongly refusing to move. He only gets out of of bed when the following Monday, he overhears from his mother that Mason stupidly broke his leg and is in the hospital. Finally, the kid drags himself out of bed, and goes with his mother to the hospital, where he meets June Abrams, Mason's newest fling, as far as Drake is concerned. After talking with her for a bit, he departs to go and visit Stu who also just so happens to be in the hospital for a while. Like many others, Drake is dragged into joining the musical, although he doesn't join in on the drama going on with all the punching and what not. However, the following morning brings even more leftover drama from the whole thing. Drake is there when Jace and Ryder argue following a rather stupid comment by Jace in response to Ryder and Ash exiting a close in a non-suspicious way, and then Drake comforts a very upset Nova who steps in. Following this is June's blog getting out, which mentions Drake's whole bipolar disorder thing. He accompanies many others who go down to the newspaper room to yell at June, and he happens to be the only one not angry and tries to calm down the angry mass of Ryder, Alaska, Mason, Nova, and Raven (okay, so Ryder was also kind of trying to help). After June departs, Drake insists that he's not upset, and asks if Alaska and Nova still want to be friends. Which of course, they do. After this, nearly a month later, Drake is feeling great. Excited, upbeat, and filled with happiness at the upcoming Homecoming dance. He decides to ask Alaska to the dance after the whole fiasco with Kanen, so Drake surprises her by going to her hockey game. He forces Grace Jackson and Madison Daniels to hold up a giant sign for him that says, in pink glitter, "Alaska, will you goal to Homecoming with me?" while June Abrams sings Sweater Weather. After jumping through the sign, Drake asks Alaska, and she happily says yes. Of course. Category:Characters